


Born in a Storm

by tinknevertalks



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre Jack the Ripper, Pre-Relationship, oxford era, post Source Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Standing in the rain, Nikola yells at the oncoming storm.





	Born in a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> _Imagine your OTP standing outside and yelling at the sky in hopes of a thunderstorm._ That was the prompt I found. It made me think of Nikola. And when I think of him, I think of Helen. So here we go. I know it's not Teslen both yelling for a storm but its fun to do these short things. My brain likes them. Anyhoo, you know the drill with these short things, any mistakes yadda yadda yadda. :)

Nikola had been feeling off all day, like his skin itched and everything was much too warm in his lab. It wouldn’t be so bad but for the experiment currently ticking over on the bench. Making up his mind, he threw his wrench on the table and stalked out the room, choosing the shortest way to the outside.

Outside where it was just as muggy and stuffy as his own traitorous blood, suffocating him with something he didn’t fully understand. In the distance, black storm clouds loomed, dark and foreboding, and all he could do was yell, yell as waves of bloodlust ( _oh…_ ) and a tangible need to hunt coursed through him, as his senses felt another heartbeat close by, as rain dropped heavily from the sky and a hand grasped his arm.

“Nikola! Come inside!”

Turning, he came face to face with Helen, daring Helen, crazy Helen, quickly becoming sodden Helen, her eyes bright and analytical yet worried. He grinned, angling his face into the rain. “Isn’t it wonderful?” he asked, yelling over the pounding rain, his heartbeat slowly beating in time to hers ( _not that she’d know_ ).

She shook her head. “We’ll catch our death out here,” she said, squeezing his arm with one hand, brushing her soaked hair from her eyes with the other.

Laughing, he said, “Vampire, remember? And born in a storm. A little rain won’t hurt.”

In the distance they saw the lightning’s flash, and for a moment they were both fully illuminated, Helen’s worry fading quickly as his words sunk in. “I’m going back inside.”

As quick as the lightning that drew their attention, he’d turned his arm so his hand could could grasp her’s, her hand still on his bicep. “Stay.”

She shook her head, smiling slightly, her usual bouncy curls plastered to her scalp. “You might not catch cold but I certainly will.”

Pouting, he released her arm, but not without looking at her face again. Open, earnest and, ( _curious, why is she looking at me like that?_ ) glancing discreetly at his neck. He touched his Adam’s apple (cravatless in his need to cool down) and filed away the knowledge of her eyes widening, the tiny intake of breath and the way she released him as if shocked. “Hel–”

“Don’t get struck,” she warned him, turning quickly and walking back into the lab. It was as she closed the door he realised this was what he needed - rain, electricity, and to know he wasn’t the only one with a desire for a certain neck.

Grinning at the sky again, allowing the rain to batter his skin, Nikola bellowed a joyous yell. She may deny it, but Helen Magnus cared for him.


End file.
